


Movie Night

by daydreamwritings



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwritings/pseuds/daydreamwritings
Summary: You and Donald have a movie night that doesn't last long, thanks to you.





	Movie Night

“You just had to go for horror, huh?” You shook your head as you made your way around the kitchen, gathering up the snacks you and Donald bought from the gas station down the street.

You could hear him let out a short laugh from the living room, “It ain’t even _that_ scary.”

You weren’t a fan of these type of films, you had an overactive imagination which tended to run wild at night so watching these movies put thoughts into your mind you’d rather not have.

You rolled your eyes as you brought the bundle of junk food to the glass coffee table, “To _you_.”

Donald just winked at you, a smug smile spread onto his face as he plopped onto the plush sofa. You sank down next to him, throwing a blanket over yours and his lap.

As he pressed play on the remote, you grabbed the large bowl full of freshly popped popcorn and settled in.

Just as the opening sequence played, you made sure he knew what he was in for. “Just so you know, you’re staying the night.” You grumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

He snorted a laugh but shut up when he saw you glare at him, “I’ll protect ya.” His tone playful but you knew he was serious.

“You better.” You snuggled into his side as his arm came around your shoulders, pushing you closer into his side.

Forty-five minutes into the movie and you were instantly regretting letting Donald pick the movie. Nothing scared him and as each scene played out but your stomach began to churn at the actions being played out. However, you were being a good sport; not jumping at any of the obvious attempts the movie made to frighten its audience and you didn’t even flinch at some of the gore but the particular part that was playing out in front of you right now had you shrinking more and more into the sofa and Donald.

The warmth he provided was a welcoming distraction but for some reason the TV screen still had your attention. The score had you on the edge, letting you know that something was about to happen that was going to leave you wide awake all night with endless thoughts about scenarios that would never happen to you.

When it finally happened, the actions in the movie had you push back into Donald’s chest and your hands flying to your face. Your heartbeat had increased tenfold and you were definitely not going to be sleeping tonight.

Donald’s arms tightened his hold around your waist and pulled you even tighter against him, “Come on, let’s go upstairs and watch cartoons.” He kissed the side of your neck.

The last part of the sentence has you looking up at him like he’d grown a second head, “Since when do you like cartoons?”

The question has his cheeks turning a light shade of pink and if you only knew that making Donald Pierce blush was a feat that you’d been the only one to accomplish. When Donald really thinks about it, you were the only person whose been able to break down his hard exterior.

He only trusted himself to be completely open and unashamed in front of you because he knew no repercussions would come from it. There was never an ulterior motive behind your actions, you cared about him so much that sometimes the unconditional love you had for him made him scared almost. He never wanted to be this close to you, Donald wasn’t prepared for this at all but you’d come into his life unexpectedly but now that he had you, he wasn’t about to let you go.

He smiled down at you, his gold tooth showing, “Always have baby, now come on scaredy cat.” Donald nudged your leg with his before pulling you up with him into a sitting position.

You lightly slap his arm at the name calling, “Whatever, I knew you were a softie deep down inside.”

And yea he could admit to that but only around you because he had appearances to uphold in public of course. One thing for sure was that he was falling for you and as you two walked hand in hand up to your room, he couldn’t help but be happy for once in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and posted this on tumblr a few weeks ago and i'm just now getting this up on here lmao


End file.
